


Touch Starved

by Zinnc



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Disney, F/F, Harold., LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), cassunzel, wlw, womenlovewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnc/pseuds/Zinnc
Summary: Tension rises between the princess and her lady-in-waiting. On the night the storms rush in and the roads turn dangerous, Rapunzel stays inside the caravan to rest. She unknowingly has to share her bed with Cassandra, which turns awkward to loving to heartbreaking.





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> i'll just write a simple cassunzel fic, i said. there's not many good fics with them, i'll just do a 1000 word fic for em, i said.
> 
> ANYWAY. i hope you like it! possible spoilers for plot points from Rapunzel and the Great Tree so be aware of that. this story takes place between that episode and Rapunzel: Day One.

Outside the cozy city of Corona, the world was cold. A storm rained down beyond the walls of Corona, causing a very much not-needed delay in the heroes’ journey to the Dark Kingdom.

Eugene drove Maximus and Fidella down the dusty road—which was now creating to be a dangerous mud field. Rapunzel tiredly looked onward, her body aching from her back crouched in a spot for hours when she drove the horses. She sat close to her friend Eugene, hoping for support.

It wasn’t just driving the horses that made Rapunzel feel so tense. She could feel her grip on her friendship with Cassandra slipping. Every day it seemed like Cass wanted to step away from everyone as if she was too hurt and angry to be at anyone’s side.

Even Rapunzel’s.

Rapunzel tugged on her hair lightly as she thought about..the “incident”. Ever since Cass got injured due to Rapunzel’s own ignorance, the scene wouldn’t leave her head. She’d play it cool and act like nothing was wrong when she cried that night before, having a nightmare where Cass’ hand _and_ entire body burned to a crisp or the time she saw Cass leave for the night to grab supplies, begging her friends to comfort her so she wouldn’t feel guilty or angry at herself if Cass somehow got hurt.

It all went back to Cass, Cass, Cass. Eugene was growing concerned.

He noticed Rapunzel’s tug on her hair became more powerful, and he urged her to stop. “Hey, hey! Are you alright,” he asked, extending an arm to relax her. The girl took his hand and sighed.

She tugged on his palm instead of her hair this time. It seemed to calm her down, at least, though Eugene needed the extra hand to drive Max and Fidella down a muddy slope safely.

“It’s nothing, Eugene,” Rapunzel lied. Her body felt so weak she had to keep her balance by handling her friend’s hand. “I think I need some rest...Would it be ok if slept for the rest of the night? In the caravan?” She asked.

Eugene knew it would be wrong of him if he protested her request. He could tell just by her voice she wasn’t feeling like herself. “Sure, Blondie. Get a good night’s sleep, ya hear?” He told her kindly.

“Thank you so much.” Rapunzel returned the gesture and kissed his cheek lightly before leaving her seat and went to her door. She opened it and closed it behind her.

Her part of the room was dimly lit from a couple of candles, their soft orange light scattered about. It reminded Rapunzel of her birthday lanterns and how beautiful they shone, no matter how dark and cold things might’ve been.

There was a scraping noise from the end of the room. It took Rapunzel by surprise and it spun her over to Cassandra sitting in the eerie part of the room, her small knife scratching through the wooden table. It seemed like she was carving something.

“Oh. Hey.” Cassandra said nonchalantly. She stopped her carving and got out of her seat, shifting her direction towards Rapunzel. Their friendship wasn’t completely lost ( _Thank God_ , was what they both thought), but it was definitely harder to open up now. After what pain Rapunzel caused to her closest friend, nothing would be the same again. It pained the blond girl’s heart to _death_.

“Hey there!” Rapunzel tried to reply in a peppy mood. “You still up?”

“Yep,” Cassandra sighed, wiping her blade off with her tunic. She seemed tired too, yet she seemed determined to stay awake for the whole night. It was strange. _Is she having sleep insomnia too?_ Rapunzel asked herself. She commonly had it, even back then when she stayed with Mother Gothel, but she was afraid to ask Cass so upfront.

“Sooooo..” Rapunzel started to say once the room returned to its quiet state. “We should head to bed, huh.” She cupped her palms together awkwardly as she looked at Cass for approval. Cass relaxed her cool demeanor and nodded to Raps’ statement.

But before Cassandra could step into her bed, a terrible odor resided in her bed’s covers. Covering her nose, she flung the blanket off and a sea of dirty laundry and bits and pieces of food littered the mattress.

 _God_ damnit, _Shorty_ , Cassandra thought bitterly. Her eyes looked over to Raps as she climbed over to her top part of the bunk bed. Cass felt her face go warm—not from the stench that resonated from her bed, but something else….

_UGH. FEELINGS._

Cass climbed the ladder and her head popped up to see her friend already cozied up, a book on her lap and decorative mood lighting lit her space. Pascal was on his special branch to sleep for the night; he was out cold.

“Hey, Raps..” Cass whispered, startling Rapunzel a little. “Could I sleep in your bed tonight? Mine isn’t..suitable at the moment.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ where the smell was coming from!” Rapunzel whispered back. She shut her book and looked overhead the railing, but pulled back immediately when the odor rose up to her nose. _“EGH, WOW._ That is terrible.” She said through her closed nose. She sprayed some perfume over the stench while Cass crawled up onto the bed. It was a bit cramped for her; her body was always in contact with Rapunzel’s and it was bothering her! A lot!

 _Raps probably doesn’t mind_ , Cass thought, Cass had hoped, but she wasn’t entirely sure. When they both pulled back for them to have their shoulders touching, Cass shivered.

“The smell’s being stopped by my perfume so hopefully it doesn't get up to our bed,” Rapunzel laughed, not taking notice to her shoulder touching Cassandra’s. It made her skin crawl.

Not that she hated it! In fact, she enjoyed any affection Raps displayed, especially when it came to them holding hands or embracing each other’s arms. Cass was sorta _begging_ for it again despite how upset she’d been feeling about Raps—she hadn’t gotten close with her best friend since the incident and she was dreading for a return to form. But things were never easy for poor Cass.

“..You alright?” Rapunzel asked softly. Cassandra didn’t realize she had been staring, and she didn’t realize her burnt hand had been holding her friend’s own. She immediately pulled back in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Was all the girl could muster.

Rapunzel shook her head. “No no, that was my fault. I should know boundaries.” She combed through her hair with her fingers, feeling upset with herself. She knew how uncomfortable the two had been now, it wouldn’t change anything if she tries to exchange affection.

Cassandra huddled herself into a ball, concealing her burnt hand between her stomach and legs. Rapunzel watched sadly, unsure of what to do. “Come on,” she said without thinking. “Let’s relax and sleep together. We should get comfortable for the whole night.”

Cassandra’s eyes lured over to Rapunzel’s own. That beautiful green glow radiated patience and no need to run away. She was safe.

Rapunzel didn’t want to hurt her again.

Cass closed her eyes tightly before agreeing. “Alright,” she replied as she removed her armor and weapons. After a minute she was in a casual tunic and pair of pants. She still kept her knife around her leg—she always did, just in case.

Rapunzel smiled. It was good to know Cass looked so calm with removing in front of her. She eventually did the same to reveal just a casual, pink nightgown. She let her hair extend all over the bed, making it both a messy, but a warm place to snuggle in.

The two sighed once they got bed-ready and laid across from each other. They both laid in Rapunzel’s hair as if they were in a flower patch, and their ceiling was actually a beautiful sky of stars.

In fact, Rapunzel has drawn all over her part of the bunk bed with things that made her feel at home. The ceiling was laced with white and yellow sparkles, and the walls showcased a phoenix on one side and a flock of doves on another. Spirals and suns and beauties of all kind danced on her walls. It was so homey and warm to the princess.

It was becoming the same for the lady-in-waiting.

Cassandra smiled for the first time that day. Her smile retracted when her burnt hand felt a second touch the same day. She pulled back. “ _Rapunzel_ ,” she warily whispered before meeting eyes with her.

“Sorry. Force of habit,” she said honestly. She sat up and played with her thumbs, feeling nervous again. “..How’s your hand been?” She asked impulsively. _Damnit, damnit, damnit—_

“It hasn’t been good.”

Rapunzel froze at the response. She was expecting a weak _I’m fine_ reply. She expected for Cass to storm off in anger for asking personal questions or to give a bitter, dry joke at the question.

But the croaky, heartbroken response that came from the girl with a cool attitude was honest for the first time in a while.

Cassandra concealed her hands over her eyes as to stop herself from crying. She hardly cried, but there had been close calls. The time she thought Raps would be a bird forever made her choke, and not even a second later she killed the people who made her that way. She was conflicted with keeping Rapunzel safe at all costs. It was once just because she was ordered to by her father and the King himself, but over time, she had grown so attached to the princess.

She was afraid the princess didn’t feel the same. Oh sure, she saw Cass as a _sister_ , but what about..what about something else. Was it because she was too old? Too scary? Too overprotective and snarky? What made her the way she was that made her unlovable by Rapunzel?

She was lightly tapped on the shoulder in the present. She lifted her hands off her face slowly. Rapunzel was close, but nowhere near as overbearing. She whispered: “What can I do about it?”

Cassandra’s eyebrows raised high. She slowly released her hands from her face and laid her back down. She answered softly, “I guess some comfort would be nice.” She asked off of a whim and didn’t expect Rapunzel to oblige, but the princess did immediately.

She carefully laid her side on Cass’s stomach, her head and arms laying down on top of her. She eyed Cass kindly, ready to give all her love and affection to her closest friend.

Cass appreciated the gesture. She smiled once more that day. She was about to reach her burnt hand to Rapunzel’s face in a sudden feeling of _I wanna caress her cheeks with my hands and kiss her face_ before she stopped herself midway.

“What’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked, although she already knew what was wrong. They both examined the burnt hand, which was currently being covered under the only glove Cass was wearing. “Do..do you feel comfortable showing me?” She asked again, feeling a tug on her heart. “I won’t ask or do anything with it if you tell me so.”

“No, no. It’s ok..” Cassandra answered. She smiled again to reassure her friend, her crush, that things would always be ok when she was there with her. She carefully grabbed her glove and pulled it off.

A black, brittle claw was shown. Nobody screamed, nobody panicked and ran off; both Cass and Raps stayed in their same spot, with their loving eyes still glancing at each other.

Rapunzel gently held the brittle hand, her thumb touching Cass’s palm, and she pulled it forward to her cheek. It was freezing. She didn’t mind. She rubbed her thumb on the back of Cass’s hand carefully as to not bend or break it. It felt so fragile and weak like a butterfly that Rapunzel hoped to keep the girl’s beauty intact.

Cass’s heart swelled. She hadn’t felt this way in so long. She’d been so caught up in adventuring and learning about the Dark Kingdom she hadn’t thought about caressing Rapunzel’s face with her goddamn _mutilated hand_.

It’s the first thing for all lesbians, Cass guessed.

The girls went quiet as Raps held her friend’s palm to her cheek with her own hand, feeling the bumps and blisters. A tear went down her cold cheek, and then another and soon, her face was wet.

Cass had her eyes closed before she heard the soft sobbing come from the princess. She was holding the brittle hand a bit more tightly, pressing her tears to it to conceal her pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I never meant to have..to have done all of this, I—“ Rapunzel mumbled through her sobs. Cass calmly shushed her, telling her that it wasn’t her fault, that she was ok. Everyone was ok, she told her. She used her free hair to comb back the strands of hair that covered Rapunzel’s face.

“Hey..” Cass softly said, getting Raps’ attention. “It’s alright. I was mad before, and I still am, but that doesn’t mean you’re totally in the wrong. I’ll get my hand healed. Don’t worry….”

“I wish I still had my power to heal. My hair’s power is gone. You know I would heal your hand right here and now if I could,” Rapunzel said sadly.

Cass cupped her unburnt hand on Rapunzel’s wet cheek and looked her in the eye. “I know you would.” She pulled their faces together and landed a soft kiss on her lover’s lips. She was attempted to kiss her again—the feeling was so freeing and exhilarating—but she didn’t want to startle her.

Rapunzel’s tears suddenly started to calm down. The shock from the kiss was rising into her. _Kiss me again_ , she thought. _Kiss kiss kiss_ became a constant word in her brain. She put a hand behind Cass’s head and pulled her forward for a loving kiss. They stayed there for a while, letting the magic sink in. The pain they experienced, all the hardships they went through, it was as if they evaporated into thin air.

They finally pulled back after what seemed like hours or years, and they stared longingly at each other’s eyes. They were so close together, yet it seemed like they struggled to be even more so. Was this a constant struggle all lovers endured? Did women in love with other women experience this exclusively?

_Why was love so hard?_

Once they pulled back and saw each other’s eyes gleam in wanting more, more, more, they knew something about this was to be frown upon. They knew their love was something special, but how would everyone react? Especially Eugene, who’d been eager to settle down with Rapunzel for months.

Cass exchanged a sad look knowing this but shifted with instead a comforting smile. “You’re a wonderful kisser, ya know,” she said jokingly, but she meant every word.

Rapunzel giggled. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,” she said savvily. The two friends, the two _lovers_ , felt both of their tiredness reach their head. They started to yawn and sigh, knowing how late it was.

The girls stretched comfortably into a snug shape for two. Rapunzel covered her and Cassandra with a warm blanket, their bodies touching only making themselves warmer. Cass’s burnt hand kept glued on Rapunzel’s cheek despite it being so wet from the tears. She wiped the remaining tears away with a thumb, adoring the extra warmth it gave her. All around Cass felt so cozy.

She never wanted this feeling to disappear.

She just wished she had shown Rapunzel the carving she did. It was childish, sure, but couples did it all the time. Though she was still embarrassed by the fact she made it herself.

It was just a simple heart with the letters C + R FOREVER. Nobody could rid the carving now and nobody would know who made it. It would be Cass’ little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians rise up,
> 
> hope u liked this fic! send me ur reactions, comments, kudos, anything!! it's very appreciated <3


End file.
